To mount a tine unit on the front end of a tractor for the handling and transporting of large round bales of hay or the like is well known. However, most of these structures are large and cumbersome, requiring the use of extra, mechanical equipment for mounting and demounting, and not providing a universal mount. Three such examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,934,726; 4,256,426; and 4,299,522.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved front mounted bale carrier assembly.